


Closets

by fuzipenguin



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Open Relationships, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sunstreaker is still learning to share First Aid





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FemmeCommander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemmeCommander/gifts).



> Commission fic from Jovianokami for FemmeCommander - happy birthday!

                “Oh, hey, I found that thing you were looking for,” Streetwise commented, reaching into his subspace. He pulled out a small, innocuous looking box and handed it over to First Aid.

                Once he saw the label, First Aid started bouncing on the tips of his pedes, a tiny squeal emerging from behind his facemask. “Oh, Streetwise, thank you!! Do I even want to know how you found this?”

                Streetwise grinned and propped a hand on a cocked out hip. “Probably not.”

                First Aid hugged the container to his chest, ecstatic; he had spent weeks looking for this! “How can I repay you?” First Aid demanded, once he calmed down and remembered his manners.

                “Oh, don’t worry about it. You know I’d do anything for you,” Streetwise replied, his smile softening as he looked down at First Aid.

                “I must give you _something_ , for your time at least,” First Aid insisted stubbornly, gently putting the box into one of his arm compartments.

                “Give me a kiss then. We barely get to see each other, much less have snuggle time,” Streetwise suggested, leaning forward and tapping the point of his index finger against his lower lip.

                First Aid frowned. “A kiss? That’s it? Nothing else?”

                Streetwise’s smile turned a bit forced. “Well, I always want more from my sexy little ‘Aid, but I know you and that golden demon are pretty exclusive now.”

                “Not from our brothers. Never,” First Aid promised warmly. He slid his facemask aside and rose up on his pedetips to press his mouth against Streetwise’s lips. His brother immediately placed his hands on First Aid’s waist and pulled him close, moaning appreciatively.

                First Aid melted against Streetwise’s chest, his teammate’s familiar EM field stroking his with tendrils of affection and desire. Streetwise’s glossa probed at the seam of First Aid’s lips and he parted them, eagerly welcoming his brother deeper. It really _had_ been too long since he’d been with any of his team if he succumbed so easily to just a kiss from one of them.

                They kissed for a good minute before First Aid’s internal alarm went off, making him startle. He drew back reluctantly, Streetwise chasing after his lips until First Aid pressed a palm against his brother’s bumper.

                “I have to go. I’m supposed to meet…”

                “…him,” Streetwise finished grumpily, fingers tightening briefly on First Aid’s hips. “You’re always with him.”

                “Street…” First Aid chided softly, “I like him quite a bit. I need you to respect that.”

                Streetwise ducked his head at the tone of warning. He released First Aid and took a step back. “I do. You know I do. I just… I miss you.”

                First Aid laughed as Streetwise looked at him through coyly lowered optic shutters. “That pout is adorable, but I’m still going to go meet him. I tell you what – I was going to stay a little late tonight to get started on inventory, but how about I beg off and come back to the group quarters instead? I’m sure Ratchet would understand.”

                Streetwise’s visor brightened. “Really? That would be great!”

                “Then it’s agreed; I’ll see you later. Stay out of trouble in the meantime,” First Aid said playfully over his shoulder as he began walking away.  

                “Same to you!”

                Shaking his head fondly, First Aid turned the corner and started down the corridor to the twins’ quarters. From there, he and Sunstreaker had planned a short drive out to the coast to watch the sun set. Sunstreaker had hinted at some new energon goodies his twin had made, and First Aid’s mouth watered at the thought. Sideswipe was quite the skilled cook.

                And now First Aid finally had a present to give to Sunstreaker in exchange for all the kindnesses he and his twin had shown First Aid these past few months.

                Humming to himself, First Aid opened the plating of his arm compartment and checked to make sure the box was secure. He was so focused on his imagined presentation of the gift that he didn’t take note of the suspiciously open door of the storage room he was currently passing.

                He most definitely noticed being yanked into the small, dark room, however.

                “Going somewhere?” a deep voice purred as the door slammed shut, blocking out all external light.

                First Aid ex-vented in relief at the voice’s familiar accent. He slapped at where he thought the other body was standing and heard a satisfying ping.

                “You glitch! Why would you scare me like that?” he demanded, his spark still whirling in fright.

                “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you,” Sunstreaker replied, his hands descending upon First Aid’s waist and gently pushing him back against the wall. “Sides is… entertaining… in our room. Thought we would take a few minutes to ourselves before we headed out. This seemed private and quiet. Unless you prefer making out in the halls in front of anyone who could walk by.”

                First Aid froze at the edge to Sunstreaker’s words, almost missing the knee that slid itself between his thighs.

                “You were watching me?” First Aid asked carefully, bringing his hands up to lightly rest against Sunstreaker’s hood. That stopped his lover’s physical forward motion, but his field swirled around First Aid, unrestrained and spiky with jealousy.

                “Was coming to meet you at Medical. I guess I left a little too late to catch you. Although I arrived right on time to get an opticful of you and your brother,” Sunstreaker muttered spitefully.

                “I’m sorry; I’m sure you didn’t want to see that,” First Aid replied softly, knowing how Sunstreaker felt about First Aid’s relationship with his teammates. Dating Sunstreaker brought with it a horde of issues, including Sunstreaker’s insecurity about having to share First Aid with four other people. Nevertheless, the normally enjoyable time he spent with the frontliner made working through problems like that one easier to bear.  

                “We should have been more circumspect; I got caught up in the moment. But that doesn’t mean moments like those won’t happen behind closed doors either,” First Aid gently reminded the other mech.

                Sunstreaker drew in a shaky vent of air and held it for several seconds before releasing it. Some of the rough edges to his energy field smoothed out, but by no means did it calm completely.

                “I know. Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Sunstreaker bit out.

                “Of course not. It just means you have to accept it. Just as I accept your bond with Sideswipe…” First Aid said, sliding his hands down Sunstreaker’s chest to his hips. He tugged the other mech closer, and Sunstreaker went willingly. “…and you accept his relationships.”

                Sunstreaker’s engine abruptly revved in anger. “Like Pit, I do!”

                “Because none of them have been serious,” First Aid murmured soothingly. “He has been very supportive of us. And I have no doubt when he finds his mate, you will be supportive of them both.”

                “I don’t wanna talk about that,” Sunstreaker grumbled, making First Aid smile in the dark. He only had a small inkling of the depth of the bond between the twins, but he did know Sunstreaker was just as possessive of First Aid as his brother. Which was actually very flattering when First Aid thought about it.

                “Then what do you want to talk about?” First Aid inquired, bending to place a light kiss on Sunstreaker’s Autobot insignia.

                “Don’t really wanna talk anymore,” Sunstreaker responded, stroking his hands down to the back of First Aid’s thighs and grasping them. Bending at the knees, he hefted First Aid up without even a hint of strain.

                First Aid squawked as his back slid up the wall and automatically wrapped his legs around Sunstreaker’s waist for support. Now that he had better access, Sunstreaker ground his interface panel against First Aid’s. It warmed further, already beginning to heat up from Sunstreaker’s show of strength. First Aid wasn’t huge, but nor was he a minibot and his shorter frame hid a surprising amount of tonnage due to his ambulance alt mode.

                “Don’t you… ah!... we’ll miss the sunset!” First Aid protested as Sunstreaker butted his nasal ridge up beneath First Aid’s jaw. Sharp denta nibbled his throat and he shivered in delight even as he realized Sunstreaker was attempting to reassure himself of his standing with First Aid by erasing Streetwise’s touch with the his own.

                First Aid didn’t mind. Sunstreaker was much more confident now than when they had first starting seeing one another so these little displays were less frequent than they had once been. And to be honest, First Aid quite enjoyed the attention.

                “Screw it. Got something prettier to look at,” Sunstreaker rumbled against First Aid’s throat, his voice muffled.

                “You can’t even see me,” First Aid pointed out, both his spark and array twinging at the indirect compliment. In response, Sunstreaker shoved himself against First Aid to keep him pinned in place and smacked at the wall by the door. He managed to hit the light switch and the sudden yellow glow from overhead made First Aid blink.

                Sunstreaker drew back enough to look into First Aid’s visor. “I can always see you,” he said softly, gaze roving First Aid’s face. “I don’t even need to look anymore to draw you.”

                “Oh!” First Aid said, his spark fluttering and his lines flushing warm. He hid his face against the side of Sunstreaker’s neck. “You really _are_ Sideswipe’s twin. Such a sweet talker.”

                “Just telling the truth,” Sunstreaker replied, swiveling his hips and grinding his pelvis against the vee of First Aid’s thighs again. The action sparked a bolt of lust through his belly. “Will you open up for me?”

                First Aid buried his nasal ridge in the curve of Sunstreaker’s shoulder and neck and sucked in a large draught of air. It was permeated with Sunstreaker’s scent: wax and polish and a faint dusty smell that First Aid knew to be charcoal. As the odors registered in his sensors, lubricant started welling up in the back of his valve and trickling toward the entrance.

                Had Sunstreaker been recently sketching him again? The last time he had flipped through Sunstreaker’s newest drawing pad, nearly every image had been of First Aid. Including a rather risqué one of him sprawled out in post-overload bliss, thighs spread wide and groin liberally dripping with interfacing fluids.

                “Why? So you can take me here in this closet where anyone walking by could hear?” First Aid replied faintly, fuel racing through his lines at the thought. He tilted his pelvis, rubbing himself against his lover.

                Sunstreaker froze for a moment before he thrust shallowly against First Aid’s frame. “Why is it only now that I’m learning about this exhibitionist streak of yours?”

                First Aid giggled, his panel finally snapping aside. The giggles choked off into a hiss as his sensitized folds registered the hardness and warmth of Sunstreaker’s cover, still in place. “Because Hot Spot is a prude so it’s become habit by now to keep things behind closed doors. He scolds us if we even hold hands in public. Did you know he will only ‘face if the lights are off? ”

                “I did _not_ know that, nor did I ever want to,” Sunstreaker groaned, his hands squeezing First Aid’s thighs. He bent his head and started biting the large fuel line on the side of First Aid’s neck. “Can we not talk about your brothers now? Or mine?”

                “Then distract me!” First Aid gasped, Sunstreaker’s denta slowly indenting thick tubing until it was nearly completely closed off. His processor flung a warning at him, one which First Aid promptly ignored. His head was already swimming from Sunstreaker’s very presence. What was a little more light-headedness?

                Sunstreaker thrust against him again, only this time there was no barrier between Sunstreaker’s spike and First Aid’s valve. His lover’s firm spike head rubbed over the top of First Aid’s aching pleats, gathering lubricant and slipping against his anterior node.

                First Aid squirmed, canting his hips in an attempt to catch Sunstreaker’s spike. But Sunstreaker kept his movements slow and shallow, never quite dipping far enough down to penetrate him.

                “Get in me!” First Aid demanded after a maddeningly long minute of the torture.

                “Have I distracted you enough? Who are you thinking about now?” Sunstreaker growled, finally releasing First Aid’s fuel line. He bit and sucked his way up the side of First Aid’s neck, gently placing a kiss on the point of his jaw.

                “You! Only you!” First Aid exclaimed truthfully. Thoughts of the other members of his team had been eradicated in favor of his _very_ distracting lover. “Please! Please, Sunstreaker!”

                “As you wish,” Sunstreaker murmured against First Aid’s cheek. He dipped slightly, spike finally lining up properly with First Aid’s valve. With one smooth push of his hips, he hilted himself completely.

                First Aid’s helm impacted against the wall as he threw his head back, groaning through gritted denta. Sunstreaker always felt so good in him, wide and deep and stimulating his most recessed nodes. He loved being pinned beneath the larger and hotter frame, Sunstreaker’s performance engine vibrating First Aid’s chest from where they pressed together.

                “Yes… oh, _yes_ … oh… oh!” First Aid exclaimed as Sunstreaker almost immediately pulled back, nearly all the way out. He slowly thrust back in again, each small ridge on his spike gathering charge and shunting it inward to snap against First Aid’s ceiling node.

                 From first-hand experience, First Aid knew Sunstreaker could keep up this measured pace for hours, unraveling First Aid overload by overload until he was a babbling mess. Only when First Aid could barely move would Sunstreaker allow himself his own release.

                “Sorry to disappoint,” Sunstreaker murmured, his lips finding the corner of First Aid’s mouth. “I’ll keep the lights on… but I ain’t gonna frag you in the hallway.”

                “That’s… that’s fine…” First Aid choked out, his words wreathed in static. His first overload was already peeping at him from around the corner. “Closets are good too.”

               

 ~End


End file.
